


moving day

by imposterhuman



Series: winteriron week 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BAMF Pepper Potts, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, No Angst, Sneaky Bucky Barnes, Soft Bucky Barnes, Winteriron Week 2019, maybe hes a plant gay dont judge him, soft tony stark, tony has plants for some reason, tony stark is a clothing thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “Bring your plants here,” Bucky blurted out.Tony gaped. “Um, what?”Well, too late to take it back now, Bucky thought to himself. Stronger, he repeated, “Bring your plants here. Move in with me."





	moving day

**Author's Note:**

> for winteriron week day 7: "move in with me"
> 
> enjoy :)

Tony pawed through his drawer of Bucky’s dresser, looking for a shirt. Unfortunately, Bucky’s washing machine had slowly been swallowing them, leading to him having to bring over more or just wear Bucky’s. Tony suspected that there was foul play involved, but he didn’t complain (much).

Bucky had very comfortable shirts.

“Bucky,” Tony called, pulling on one of his boyfriend’s band shirts. “Did your stupid washing machine eat my MIT hoodie, too?”

“Check the closet!” Bucky shouted back from the kitchen, where he was making breakfast. “I think it ended up there last week.”

Tony huffed, finding it on a hanger next to Bucky’s hoodies. After a moment of deliberation, he grabbed one of Bucky’s, instead. His MIT hoodie was soft and wonderful, but there was nothing like the feeling of drowning in fabric that his own hoodies just couldn’t give him. 

“If you didn’t make coffee, I’m going to shred your socks,” Tony grumbled, walking into the kitchen and greeting Bucky with a grumpy kiss.

Bucky chuckled, ignoring Tony’s bizarre threat as per usual. “Have I ever not made coffee?”

“May 22nd, 2018,” Tony answered promptly. “I didn't talk to you for a week, remember?”

“I still think that was excessive,” Bucky rolled his eyes. He handed Tony a steaming mug of coffee. “But I learned my lesson.”

“Which is why I love you,” said Tony into his mug.

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you talking to me or the coffee?” he asked.

Tony made a noncommittal noise and drained the mug, looking up at Bucky with innocent eyes. “Yes.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and flipped the pancakes on the stove. “See if you get chocolate chips,” he muttered.

“Love you, babe,” Tony said, kissing Bucky’s cheek. He had to go up on his tiptoes to do it, which melted Bucky’s indignation. 

“Yeah, yeah. What’s the plan for today?” Bucky handed Tony a plate of food. “I was thinking we could marathon all the Star Wars movies.”

“I have to get home and water my plants,” Tony shook his head. “I’ve been here for, like, three days. If Pepper has to do it again, I have the feeling she’ll light them on fire.”

“What an odd escalation,” Bucky said mildly. “Can’t you water them tomorrow?”

“If I stay over again, I’m never going to leave,” Tony admitted with a shrug. “Then my plants will most certainly die.”

“Bring your plants here,” Bucky blurted out. 

Tony gaped. “Um, what?”

Well, too late to take it back now, Bucky thought to himself. Stronger, he repeated, “Bring your plants here. Move in with me. You practically live here, anyway, I mean-”

Tony cut him off with a kiss, short and hopeful. “Do you mean that?” he asked, eyes huge. 

“I’ve been trying to ask you for ages,” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Where do you think all of your shirts have been going? I’ve been kind of… hiding them so you have to bring more until all your shirts are here so you won’t have to go to your apartment for clothes.” Tony raised an eyebrow. “Now that I think about it, that was a fundamentally absurd plan.”

“Did Clint come up with it?” Tony snorted. “It sounds like a Clint plan.”

Bucky nodded sheepishly. “So…” he trailed off. “What do you say? Want to move in with me?”

“I’m going to need a space for my plants,” Tony decided. “Near a window is best, obviously. Oh, and I want my shirts back, you dick.” He smiled at Bucky, eyes twinkling. “Of course I’ll move in with you. You didn’t have to steal my clothing to accomplish that.”

“Oh, thank god,” Bucky said, pulling Tony into another kiss.

Needless to say, Tony didn’t end up going back to his apartment that day.

(When he eventually did, to pick up his things and talk to the landlord, Pepper congratulated him with an exasperated “finally!”. She still threw her heels at him, though.)

**Author's Note:**

> and thats a wrap on winteriron week! im doing pepperony week and parkner week (starting aug 3 and aug 2 respectively), so if youre into that, stay posted!
> 
> comments and kudos make my day :)
> 
> come visit my tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
